Cyclonion Secrets
by Retro Sheek
Summary: No good at summeries OC in there she helps alot even though she argues with Aerrow and nearly causes him to crash his skimmer in another chapterBut she knows how to stop the cyclonions as she is nearly, most of the time, almost, one step ahead of them
1. Pink and the Pink

Cyclonian Secrets.

The Storm Hawks where on a recon mission on a Terra just outside Cyclonia, the name of it was unsure.

The Terra was mainly sandy beach, but the other half which Finn and Piper where having plenty of issues with was nearly all dense forest.

Aerrow, Junko and Radarr went of the beach to join their two friends,

''GAAAHHHHH'' Yelped Finn as he ran away and hid behind Junko, as Finn screamed his team mates jumped nearly 10ft in the air all except Piper who just turned to face the blond who's head was poking just over Junko's shoulder,

''What IS IT Finn?'' She growled, clearly getting angry,

''Its after me'' Whispered Finn shimmying up a tree and pointing at the rock,

''What's after you Finn?'' Sighed Aerrow as he strutted over to the rock

''CAREFUL!!!'' Finn yelped, ''its might get you'' he said hugging the branch he was hanging from. Aerrow shook his head and pulled the rock back, and picked up a fluffy creature that looked similar to Radarr only, it was pink, he held it by the tail and away from his body before the pink thing jumped out of his clutch and jumped on his head of red hair, Aerrow looked up at it,

''Aww, I think he likes you'' Smiled Junko

''He doesn't like me, I think he's just scared'' Replied Aerrow attempting to pull the swaddled creature of his head,

''HA, he's sucking your brains out! He's _evil_'' Finn said jumping down and trying to help pull the thing off of Aerrows head,

''He happens to be a she'' Said an unfamiliar voice, the Storm Hawks stopped what they were doing and saw a girl with pink hair leaning on a skimmer, her pink eyes met with Aerrows green ones, and she approached him,

''May I have my co-pilot back please'' She said holding out her arm and waiting for the pink radar to hop on, which she did,

''Who are you?'' Said Finn coming face to face with the girl, even though that isn't true seeing as Finn was several inches taller,

''Me, I'm Jay, now would you move, I have more important things to do they stay here with a bunch of immature boys''

''Hey! I'm not immature and I'm NOT a boy!'' Exclaimed Piper

''Then I wasn't talking about you then was I?'' Jay replied without taking a breath between her words.

Aerrow looked at her hands and told Piper to look, she took a small gasp and nodded at Aerrow,

''Um Jay'' He said, ''Maybe you'd like to pay a little visit to the Condor


	2. Not so skilled Skimming

''So **You** are the Notorious Storm Hawks?'' Jay announced as she leaned on the table looking at the map with the set course on,

''Yes we are'' announced Finn as he leaned on a gear stick which was aiding Stork in flying the Condor, which slid out of place, sending the condor plummeting towards Terra Shiva and leaving Finn on the floor, Stork quickly rushed over and pulled the gear into place,

''Yes, I have heard a lot about the Storm Hawks, or rather more, I have heard a lot about you'' Jay said, directing her words in Aerrows direction,

''Me?'' Asked Aerrow, confused, Radarr was sniffing the pink version of himself until they started attacking each other, Junko picked Radarr up and handed him to Aerrow, Jay waltzed over to Pinky (which just so happens to be her name) and planted her on her shoulder, she then sent an evil glare Aerrows way,

''You know, you really should keep that thing under control!'' Jay shouted,

''Me? What about YOU just letting that thing attack Radarr like that?!'' Aerrow replied argumentatively

''That thing is called PINKY and she only attacks for self-defence!

''Oh really''

''THAT TEARS IT!'' Jay pulled an icer crystal on Aerrow and was about to freeze him until Finn jumped in the way,

''Yeah, That's just great, our best shot is now a Finn-cicle'' Aerrow snarled pointing at the frozen Finn,

''People, our coordinates have been reached'' Stated Stork as he gently stopped the Condor in the air above Terra Firma,

''Me and Jay will take this one'' Aerrow said, ''You guys stay on board and try and thaw out Finn''

''I'm doing a recon with you?'' Jay said in a voice that was somewhere in between happy and not-so-thrilled

''Unfortunately, Yes'' Aerrow whispered in a cocky voice, which was a perfect match with his cocky smile, Jay walked past scowling at him and hopped on board her Pink skimmer and perching Pinky on her seat, Aerrow did the same and then they were off,

Speeding down the run way a changing their motorbikes into skimmers as they hit the air.

Due to the argument Aerrow and Jay had back on the Condor, they were getting competitive and trying to see who was better at pulling tricks on the Skimmer,

Jay showed many flips and spins so Aerrow did the same,

''You really have no clue on how to ride that thing, do you?'' Questioned Jay, her short pale pink hair swaying around in the wind, making her look very angelic,

''What do you mean no clue!?'' Stated Aerrow, ''I know how to ride this skimmer, perfectly well, thank you''

''Then prove it'' Said Jay calmly making eyes contact with Aerrow, he paused for a second then frowned,

''Okay then, I will'' he shouted as he turned his skimmer to face the floor, Aerrow began diving at full speed spinning.

Jay was suddenly becoming very worried; if he hit the floor there would be no way for him to live,

''Aerrow! Pull up! Quickly!!'' She shouted at the top of her lungs, but it was no use Aerrow couldn't hear her.

After noticing the ground getting ever closer Aerrows well known smile was not only getting bigger but cockier as he tried pulling up his skimmer, but it wouldn't rise, he kept on trying to make the skimmer level again but it was no use, he then heard a familiar laugh, he turned his head to see Dark Ace pointing his weapon at him, Aerrow let out a slight gasp, just out of ear shot, Dark Ace then fired an Oblivion crystal at Aerrows skimmer sending him flying in the air, a little further up in the skies, Jay was watching, when she saw the explosion she went full pelt through the air to try and catch Aerrow before he hit the floor, but it was no use,

Jay landed her skimmer on Terra Firma finding Aerrows wrecked skimmer a very traumatized Radarr and an unconscious Aerrow…

Jay began to panic, Pinky and Radarr started fighting again, but she had more important things to worry about that two scrapping rodents, so she zapped them with an icer crystal.

Jay attempted to lift Aerrow, but he was to heavy, so she dragged him along the floor, they ended up in a small, dark cave where Aerrow lay on the floor calm and quiet, Jay rushed out again to get the skimmers, her pink one first of course, then Aerrows severely trashed one, she flicked a switch and tried to contact the condor,

''Hey? Can you guys like, hear me?'' Jay said in a nervous voice

''Yeah we hear you loud and clear, is that Jay?'' Said some one back on the condor

''Its Jay, um we have a small little problem''

''What is it Jay?'' Asked another voice, which was obviously Finns, because it was nasally and annoying, Jay sat and listened as the other voice came back in,

''FINN! She was talking to me, now MOVE!''

''This job hasn't got your name on it Piper, I can talk to her too!''

Jay thought this would be a good time to step in,

''HEY!'' She shouted, ''Are you going to listen to me or what?''

''Yeah, sorry Jay, Finn can be so annoying at times'' Giggled Piper,

''Uh huh, well, we're kinda in a cold-----''

The signal was lost so there was no contact to the air ship what so ever, which could end up being very bad.

And Aerrow, slowly began coming to, he sat up quickly and grabbed his head,

''What **happened**?'' Aerrow asked,

''Oh nothing, just Dark Ace shooting your skimmer from the air, you crashed and fell unconscious and we have no contact to the condor'' Replied Jay sarcastically,

''Yeah, that's _nothing_ alright''

Jay leaned against the cave wall and put her chin on her knees and hugged her legs, Aerrow pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket, as he was about to take a bite into it, he looked Jays way then at the chocolate bar,

''Hey'' He said, Jay looked up, and Aerrow tossed over the chocolate bar, Jay caught it and looked Aerrows way,

''Are you sure?'' She asked,

''Yeah'' He replied, ''I don't feel much like eating at the moment''

Jay smiled and took small nibbled from the chocolate, until the pair heard an unusually loud explosion from outside, and Radarr ran it, who was freezing, and who was carrying Pinky, who had frozen feet making it impossible to run.

Aerrow and Jay looked at each other, got up and started running further into the back of the cave…


	3. Vulca Bats

As the pair where running further and further, seeing outside what had caused the explosion, it was a large meat eating Vulca Bat,

''AAAHHH'' Screamed Jay, eyes widening

''What?'' Shouted Aerrow, staring at a clearly scared girl. Jay stopped,

''Vulca bats, big, evil, meat eating, Vulca bats'' She whispered, turning her feet in, she then let out another huge scream and continued running along side Aerrow, until she tripped on a few small rocks, she hit the floor with a loud thud, Aerrow stopped running, and noticed a unusually big Bat whizzing round the corner of the cave,

Jay then put her hand in her belt and felt around for the thing that the Storm Hawks called her onto the condor for, a Rainbow crystal, glittering and multi-coloured, she shot a zap at the Vulca bat, making a direct hit, knocking it to the floor.

Aerrow and Jay took a sigh of relief, Jay also took an attempted of standing, but fell back again, Aerrow managed to catch her before she hit the floor, he propped her up against the cave wall, and took of her boot and rolled up her trouser leg, noticing her ankle was grazed in many places,

''So doctor, you think it's broken?'' Asked Jay jokily, Aerrow smiled,

''Nah, I think it's just sprained'' Aerrow said as he pulled out a strip of bandage from Jay's belt,

''Hey'' She yelped, ''What do you think you're doing?''

''Strapping up your ankle, so it won't hurt as much'' he replied,

''Oh, okay then, carry on''

Aerrow began wrapping the bandage around Jay's ankle; she let out a small shriek and flinched a little,

''You okay?'' Aerrow laughed,

''Yeah, it just hurts'' replied Jay, blushing

Aerrow smiled and continued bandaging her ankle, now that the red head and the pink lady where starting to get along, so where Radarr and Pinky, who instead of attacking each other, where hugging and dancing with each other,

''Well that makes a change for them being at each others throats'' Snickered Aerrow as he sat next to Jay, she also let out a small giggle as the two rodents started doing the tango up and down the cave,

''Okay now that'' Jay pointed at Radarr and Pinky ''is funny'' She then burst out laughing, Aerrow gave her a peculiar look as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?' then looked at Radarr and Pinky dancing and started laughing himself.

Back on the condor, the Storm Hawks were standing against the window, after seeing the explosion, they wanted to see if Jay and Aerrow had survived, except from Stork and Finn, the blond was too busy pulling faces as he pressed his face against the window, the paranoid merb was flying the ship to avoid any unsuspected crashes, he thought that explosion down on Terra Firma was an omen to the rest of the teams impending doom.

''Oh Finn! Stop it, that's gross!'' Moaned Piper,

''Ah c'mon Piper it's only a little bit of harmless fun'' Giggled Finn pulling his face away from the window, until interrupted by Stork,

''You really should clean that window, all your germs are on there, what if they spread causing us all to come down with a fatal illness?'' Said Stork as one of his beady eyes twitched

''You need to get your priorities sorted'' Said Finn, backing away slowly from Stork

''That's a big word for you Finn'' Giggled Piper,

''I know my words'' Finn jeered as he strutted out of the room,

The Condor went quiet until Finn hurtled back into the room screaming at the top of his lungs,

''We're going down!'' He cried as he ducked under a table,

''What do you mean we're going down'' yelped Junko hiding under the table with him

''Oh no'' Sighed Stork,

''Oh no?'' Asked Piper questionably,

''it appears I have lost all control over the ship, in which case…TAKE COVER!!'' Screamed Stork running around like a headless chicken,

''How did you know that we were crashing Finn?'' asked Piper in a panic clinging onto a lever on the condor,

Finn tried to stand up, but soon realized that he couldn't and whacked his head on the table,

''The back wing is on fire'' he cried, rubbing his head

''WHAT!'' the team shrieked simultaneously, Finns eyes got wider,

''Hey'' They all said at the same time,

''Quit copying me!''

While the team argued, Finn clutched a table leg as the Condor headed straight into Terra Firma…


	4. Jealousy Arising

Back in the cave on Terra Firma, Aerrow and Jay had managed to get a fire going and getting to know each other a little better, just by giving an insight into each other's past,

''It's hard to explain but my sister is evil, really evil'' Said Jay raising her eyebrows,

''As in Master Cyclonis evil?'' Replied Aerrow, Jay looked up, stunned,

''How do you know my sister?'' Jay gave a confused look

''Your sister!?'' Screeched Aerrow, Jay went completely silent and nodded her head, Aerrow darted his eyes and gave her the full 'scan-over' before asking,

''You're not anything like your sister? Are you?''

''Why do you think I have the rainbow crystal? Why do you think I am out to stop the Cyclonians and why do you think I hate the colour black?'' Jay protested, Aerrow pointed to some parts of her armour and the black headband she had,

''Well, it makes a contrast from pink'' Jay giggled shrugging,

''I suppose, we should go back for the skimmers'' Aerrow asked, they ran of down the long cave, when they stopped Aerrow looked up to notice the Condor loosing altitude at a very alarming pace, him and Jay fled back into the cave as the ship crashed into the near-by forest,

''Just a guess, but I'm thinking you want to see the remainder of the Condor and your team?'' said Jay calmly,

''Yes, I do'' Replied Aerrow, ''But I can't, not without a ride'' Aerrow looked at the floor,

''Well, we can use mine'' Answered Jay leaning against her pristine pink and black skimmer, ''But I'm driving'' She giggles and Aerrow sent a smile her way as he hopped on the back, and they rode of into the dark forest hoping to find that the Condor and the storm hawks were still in one piece.

At the remains of the condor…

Finn was outside hobbling around like a drunk claiming that 'Gregory' was after him,

Junko was splattered against the window on the bridge, watching Finn's every move, as he believed 'Gregory' was real,

Piper was buried under a pile of maps and charts; she blew a few of the out of the way and stood up,

''Well that was fun'' She said dusting herself off, Junko peeled himself of the window and turned to face Piper,

''Do you know where Stork is?'' he asked, but before Piper could get a word in Finn hurtled in the room,

''Maybe Gregory got him? Yes, Gregory got him, Gregory's _evil_'' he exclaimed before he ran back outside again,

Junko and Piper looked up noticing Stork hanging from the ceiling, shaking in fear,

''I told you that…THAT explosion was a sign of our impending doom!'' Stork Shouted, ''Are we dead?''

''No Stork, we're not dead'' Said Piper, ''We're fine and dandy, although I'm kinda concerned about Finn…'' She paused and pointed out the window, Stork scurried along the ceiling and gazed out the window, still hanging upside down, he noticed Finn slapping air and Jay and Aerrow pull up.

Outside, Aerrow was helping Jay get off the skimmer,

''Um, Finn? Are you feeling okay?'' Asked Aerrow shooting funny looks at Finn,

''You don't want to know'' Said Piper, giggling as she stepped out of the condor and ran up to Aerrow and hugged him,

''I'm glad you're okay'' She whispered and with that she pulled away, noticing Jay becoming very angry in the background, Aerrow and Junko got Finn back into the wreckage of the condor, once the boys had gone in, Piper cautiously walked over to Jay, who's scowl was getting worse,

''Man you look unhappy, what's up?'' Asked Piper, happily

There was a loud crash followed by Finns manic laughter, after that had died down, Jay shot another evil look Piper's way and walked past her and onto the condor,

''Well that was pleasant'' Piper said to herself as she followed Jay onto the Condor…

Sorry if its short [

Do you see jealousy arising?

This Story **will** end with someone ending up dead

And I need pairings…please

Vote for who you want (same with the ending)

If you don't then I will D


	5. Imaginary Friend

As Piper entered the Condor, things looked pretty normal,

Even though Finn was still hiding from Gregory.

Piper gazed around the room and she noticed Jay sitting on the table talking to Aerrow, she frowned and decided to go and _talk_ to Jay,

''Hey!'' Piper shouted from across the room, Jay looked up and made eye contact with her blue haired 'friend'

''What?'' She snapped back,

''What's the big idea? Just walking away when I'm talking to you!'' Piper put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow,

''So I can't just ignore you then?'' Jay replied sliding off the table and coming face to face with Piper,

''What?!'' Piper had a shocked look on her face, her brown eyes where wide and it almost looked as if the hair on her arms stood on end.

Jay looked at her fingernails then looked up at Piper,

''Well, I'm not what you'd call, in the 'Piper Fan Club' '' Jay replied using her hands to demonstrate what she was saying,

''YOU!'' Piper paused as she pointed at Jay, who raised a both eyebrows and folded her arms. Piper stopped and thought for a minute, as she needed a proper come back, ''Are not nice!'' Piper howled as she clenched her fists,

''Well, not nice to you anyway'' Jay giggled and gave an evil smile as she turned away from Piper,

Piper grabbed her arm and made Jay face her once again,

''I'm not done talking to you'' Piper exclaimed calmly,

''What is there left to say?'' Jay questioned, by this point Finn, Aerrow and Junko where watching the argument from a safe distance, Stork, however, had retreated to his quarters,

''I wonder, Jay, if you have ever heard the phrase, Actions speak louder than words?'' Piper said with a slight giggle,

''Yes? What has **that** got to do with anything?'' Jay replied starting to get anxious, Piper's smile turned quite nasty looking as her hand swung around and connected with Jay's face making a large 'smack' sound.

Jay clutched her cheek as she stumbled backwards, she looked up and gave Piper the evilest glare, and she pulled her energy blade, which was a bigger version of the one that Aerrow has, onto Piper, with a Frost Crystal making the power,

Piper coward backwards as she noticed the icy tip of Jays weapon come very close to her nose, Junko rushed up behind Jay and grabbed her arm firmly and raised it at the Condors ceiling, as Jay began struggling the weapon began firing, creating holes in the condors roof,

As the group looked up, they noticed peering down through the hole, random cyclonian henchmen,

''**Cyclonians!**'' Yelped Finn as he started running around the Condor like a mad man,

Jay hid her weapon behind her back and changed the crystal in it as quietly as she could.

The random cyclonian henchmen moved out of the way as Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis jumped through the hole, as the pair gazed around the room noticing that weaponry was aimed at their faces,

''Well what a nice greeting'' Said Cyclonis as she walked calmly over to Finn and started staring into his deep sapphire blue eyes,

His eyes began darting all over the place and his breath became short, at the moment, Gregory was the least of his problems,

Dark Ace was standing, watching as Cyclonis stared down Finn, his attention was soon on the red head that he was sure he shot out of the sky earlier,

''Well'' He said as he started walking over to Aerrow, until he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a buzzing energy ray and a voice he vaguely recognized,

''Take another step, and I blow your brains from here to next week'' Jay said sharply

Dark Ace just grinned, but he didn't move, he couldn't tell weather this girl was bluffing or not,

Cyclonis, hearing her sisters voice turned around quickly, she started snickering to herself, but her face fell when she noticed the florescent white blaze in Jay's weapon,

''Where did you get that?'' Cyclonis snapped as she approached Jay, who then pointed her weapon at Cyclonis, and the Storm Hawks all aimed theirs at Dark Ace,

''Where's my answer?'' Cyclonis barked as she stopped when she noticed the point of the weapon in her face,

''The rainbow crystal?'' Jay said calmly, ''Well, knowing that this little multi-coloured rock is the only thing that you need to take over Atmos, I had no choice but to take it, as your annoying little sister, I have those rights'' Jay smirked as Cyclonis was about to combust with anger.

Dark Ace pointed his energy blade at Jay's head, and Cyclonis replied,

''I will claim Atmos as my own _**without **_the rainbow crystal if I have to!''

''Oh really?'' Jay said pretending to be shocked, ''How exactly do you plan on doing that?''

''In my own way'' Cyclonis replied scowling at Jay,

''Thrill me'' said Jay blankly flicking Dark Ace's energy blade away from her face, Cyclonis did not reply, there was nothing she could say, she stammered and then turned to Dark Ace,

''Return to base, we have more important things to do'' As they exited the Condor Jay did not once take her eyes off Cyclonis, as Dark Ace struggled to get out of the hole in the top of the Condor, Finn put a firebolt crystal in his crossbow and aimed at Dark Ace's rear end, he stopped when Aerrow told him not to, but when all was quiet and Dark Ace was STILL trying to get out of the Condor, Finn took a shot,

Dark Ace's butt was on fire and jumped to just about Sky high. The group on the Condor just could not resist laughing,

''Okay, come on, it wasn't _that _funny'' Said Piper trying to calm everyone down while holding back the laughter,

''Yes it was!'' Screeched Finn with his manic laughter, and after a second of silence everyone on the condor were going completely hysterical.

Later that evening on the Condor, which was still not working, Junko and Finn where outside trying to fix up the rear wing, which was on fire earlier on, though Junko was doing most of the work, Finn was too busy making friends with Gregory,

''Hey Finn, is Gregory even real?'' Asked Junko, becoming very nervous that his friend was talking to thin air,

''Of course he's REAL!'' Finn barked, ''You just can't see him''

Junko decided to ignore Finn and carry on fixing the wing.

Inside the condor, Stork was examining Jay's head with a pair of goggles that had the power to see through solid objects, he was looking to see if she had brain tumours.

''OH!'' Stork yelped, ''What's that?'' he moved in closer to her head to get a better view on the inside of Jay's skull, Jay then snatched the goggles away and threw them,

''Sorry'' She said, ''I haven't got the qualifications to work with the mentally ill'' Jay then got up and shook her head and walked off, Aerrow then approached her,

''I should probably show you to the guest quarters, follow me'' he said and they both walked off.

Storks eye twitched, Piper looked at him and shrugged, Stork turned around and continued trying to get the condor's gear's to work, Piper also tried patching up the holes in the roof, but it really wasn't working in her favour, she was too short.

Xxxxxxxxx

So far I have reviews for killing Aerrow and Piper and Jay arguing,

Want to see anything else

Tell me pweez.


	6. Set a Course

Piper was standing on Junko's shoulders attempting to patch up the holes that where left when Jay shot her energy blade,

''That girl is so stupid'' Groaned Piper as she rammed a piece of metal hard onto the wall, it made a loud thud giving Junko a fright, he quivered a little making Piper sway about,

''Junko?!'' She shouted, ''Do me a favour and HOLD STILL!''

''Sorry!'' The wallop yelled, ''You scare me when you get mad''

Piper jumped off his shoulders and walked over to Finn who was hanging upside down from a chair polishing his crossbow.

In the guest quarters,

''Well, this is it'' Said Aerrow as he opened the door, ''I know its not much, but it comes in handy in times like these''

''I'm sure it does'' Jay replied as she smiled at Aerrow, she sat on the bed and then stared at Aerrow, making him feel awkward,

''You know, I really don't know what you see in her'' She said calmly, Aerrow looked confused,

''See in who?'' he answered,

''Piper of course!'' Jay said with a slight happiness in her tone,

''Piper?! WHAT?! No'' Aerrow screeched as his cheeks began to turn a very deep shade of red, Jay hopped off the bed and approached Aerrow calmly, she leaned forward and wiped her thumb across the left side of his face,

''Really?'' She said, grinning, ''So why is it that you are blushing?''

''Uh—'' he stopped feeling himself becoming fairly hot, ''Gotta go, see yah!'' he laughed and rushed out the door,

''Well that was weird'' Jay said in a flat tone.

Aerrow was walking down the corridors, his eyes darting everywhere, thoughts of what Jay had said to him darting all around his mind, until he heard a loud roar and the Condor began to shudder, Finn then rushed in,

''Piper and Stork got the Condor running again!'' Finn jeered,

''How?'' He asked attempting to calm Finn down,

''I don't know!'' He shouted happily, he then stopped and looked at Aerrow, ''Why are you blushing?''

''Me? Blushing, no way!'' Aerrow laughed as he put his hand on his cheek, Finn began to giggle,

''You _have_ been spending **a lot **of time with Jay recently haven't you'' Finn smirked and elbowed Aerrow in the side, ''Any way, gotta go'' And with that Finn ran off giggling.

Aerrow entered the bridge, and looked out of the window to find that they where air- borne once again, he smiled, then,

Piper came up and grabbed his shoulders; Aerrow didn't jump, because he knew it was Piper, by the smell of her cherry scented perfume and her soft hands,

''Hi'' She giggled as she stood next to him, ''So, where are we going?''

Aerrow walked away from the window, with Piper in pursuit,

''Set a course for, Terra Cyclonia'' Aerrow said sharply

''WHAT?!'' Yelped Stork, ''Why?!?! Oh doom, why have you forsaken me'' He muttered,

''I believe Jay and her sister have 'unsettled' business'' Aerrow smirked,

''What's that supposed to mean'' Piper asked looking completely confused,

''You'll find soon enough'' Aerrow whispered in her ear, Piper blushed as she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck,

''Okay'' Piper said quietly, just enough so no one could hear.

Jay was just drifting off to sleep on her bed when she heard a loud explosion, which made the condor shake vigorously, Jay peered out of her tiny window, to see Cyclonian skimmers and Terra Cyclonia just coming into view, she smirked to herself and grabbed her energy blade and a tiny bag of crystals, which she put in her belt.

''CYCLONIANS!'' Yelled Stork, in a very high-pitched tone, ''We are **DOOMED**!!'' Finn shook his head, Junko grabbed Aerrow and pulled him into the bunker where all the skimmers were, he pulled out a covered mechanism and lifted off the cover,

it was a brand new skimmer, which Junko had built off his own back, Aerrow smiled and hopped on,

He started the engine, to find that Jay was perched on her pink skimmer, frowning,

''What are you doing?'' Aerrow asked angrily,

''Coming with you, I need to finish something off, that I should have a few years ago'' Jay sighed, Aerrow nodded, as they sped of down the launch pad and took off, with Finn and Junko in tow.

Piper and Stork where still on the condor watching as their team mates flew towards Terra Cyclonia, and away from five Cyclonian skimmers, one of them, belonging to the Dark Ace…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Had reviews for killing Aerrow.

The Piper/Aerrow Pairing

Jay/Piper nearly murdering each other

And one Jay/Finn Pairing

Tell me if you want to see anything

And thankies to Poison Apple who gave the really helpful comment


	7. Terra Cyclonia

Dark Ace snickered evilly to himself when he saw the Storm Hawks leave the Condor, _How stupid can they actually be?, _He thought to himself, Dark Ace then put a Fire bolt crystal in his energy blade, he then sped up his skimmer and was in hot pursuit behind the red-haired leader,

''Aerrow! Watch your back!'' Cried Jay desperately, she pulled out her energy blade and threw the rainbow crystal to Finn,

''What do I need this for?!'' He yelped as he gave Jay a look that resembled _what are you doing you idiot. _Jay rolled her eyes at him, then pointed at Dark Ace, Finn thought for a minute,

''OH! Right, I get it now'' He smiled cockily as he aimed his crossbow at Dark Ace, ''I see you'' Finn muttered quietly too himself,

He sent the Aerrow hurtling towards Dark Ace, but Dark Ace turned around to see the arrow flying at him and pulled his skimmer up and out of the way,

So there was only one person left it could hit, Aerrow.

''AERROW! MOVE! NOW!'' Finn screamed as he saw the arrow moved ever closer to his friend, Aerrow turned around to see it coming but couldn't move out of the way in time, the arrow hit the wing in his skimmer and Aerrow was sent plummeting towards terra Cyclonia, luckily enough, he had his parachute.

Finn let out a sigh of relief.

As the rest of the flying Storm Hawks and Jay landed safely on Terra Cyclonia, with minor scratches and scrapes, they all set off in different directions in search of Aerrow, all except Jay, she had bigger fish to fry.

Back on the Condor, Piper was getting ready to leave on her heli-scooter; Stork however was cowering under the table, hiding from imminent doom. Again.

Piper then took off heading towards Cyclonia with as little noise as possible.

In a random Cyclonian place Finn and Junko where searching and shouting for Aerrow,

''Aerrow? Aerrow! C'mon Aerrow, enough kidding around!'' Junko cried, getting stressed,

''Seriously dude! This isn't funny anymore!'' Shouted Finn,

''Um, guys, a little help''

Finn and Junko looked up, Aerrow was hanging off a rock by his parachute, Finn used his crossbow to knock Aerrow off, which worked like a charm, however Junko's part in catching the red head wasn't so successful.

''Sorry Aerrow'' Junko yelped as he helped Aerrow to his feet, Finn grimaced when he noticed blood trickling down the side of Aerrow's face,

''Whoa, dude, you're hit'' Said Finn blankly, Aerrow touched the wound and flinched, due to the painful sting he had just made himself suffer.

''Guys!'' Piper screamed as she landed heavily on the Terra and fell off her heli-scooter,

''Hey Piper'' said Aerrow calmly,

''Gahh! You're bleeding!'' Piper yelped, examining the side of Aerrow's face.

''It's nothing don't worry about it'' He replied calmly. Piper took his hand gently and Aerrow's cheeks turned the same colour as his hair, Piper giggled quietly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Aerrow softly on the cheek. Aerrow smiled sweetly blushed a little more.

''Um, guys, I hate to break up this little love-fest, but where the heck is Jay?'' Yelped Finn,

''Oh what do we need her for any way?'' Shrieked Piper as she turned away from Finn and crossed her arms,

''I believe, that she has gone straight to the source of the problem'' Said Aerrow as he looked towards Cyclonis' castle on the top of the hill,

''You don't mean…?'' Said Finn, shell-shocked, Aerrow turned to him and nodded, ''Whoa…''

''We should go help!'' Cried Junko lighting up his knuckle busters,

''We can't, but we could give Dark Ace and his talons something to cry about'' replied Aerrow, Junko pulled out his leaders skimmer from under a bush and Aerrow hopped on and took off towards the castle, his team mates right behind him, of course.

In Master Cyclonis' throne room, Jay and Cyclonis both had their weapons pointing at each other's faces, Cyclonis armed with an Oblivion crystal and Jay with the Rainbow crystal,

''Stupid girl, what do you think you're playing at?'' Cyclonis asked evilly,

''Putting an end to the Cyclonian empire'' Jay answered, smirking cockily….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Had more for the Aerrow/Piper pair and Finn/Jay

Just so you know _**HAVE **_decided who dies

Its cuz im ebil


	8. Death of a Friend

''You can't knock this empire, not now, not ever'' Cyclonis growled as she raised her weapon closer to Jay's neck, Jay cocked her head slightly,

''I can and I will'' Jay answered grinning, Cyclonis was getting nervous, Jay knew this because her nose was twitching ever so slightly, Jay let out a small laugh as she stepped back a few paces,

''Surrendering?'' Cyclonis asked,

''Not even close'' Jay shouted letting a shimmering white blast fly from her energy blade, Cyclonis held up her hand and stopped the blast making impact, she then sent the blast flying back making a direct hit on Jay sending her flying into a wall, Cyclonis calmly walked over to her,

''You can't beat me, Jay,'' Jay frowned as she stared in Cyclonis' eyes, she then swung her leg across the floor causing Cyclonis to fall flat on her back, her energy staff flew into the air,

Someone caught it, it was Aerrow, his team in tow,

''Need a hand?'' He asked as he tossed the staff to Jay, Cyclonis noticed that Jays weapon was on the floor she quickly grabbed it, even though Jay was pointing the energy staff at her head it didn't matter because she has Jay's weapon, with the most powerful crystal along with it.

Aerrow pulled out his energy blades and his team also pulled out their weapons,

''Jay, please don't shoot that, it would cost you dearly'' Cyclonis muttered,

''What are you talking about? If I shoot this, I'd finally be an only child, and THAT is my life dream sweetheart'' Jay said poking Cyclonis' face with the oblivion crystal, not activating it though, ''How could it possibly cost me?'' Jay laughed tauntingly, Cyclonis smirked and aimed the rainbow crystal powered energy blade at Aerrow,

''This is how it will cost you'' Cyclonis remarked, she shot a different blast from what she had hit Jay with earlier, it was stronger, she didn't plan on killing the red-head leader, just inflict a little pain on him, the red blast travelled fast, hitting Aerrow in the chest, knocking him back and sending him flying into a wall, and leaving a dent.

''AERROW!'' Yelped Piper as she dropped her weapon and ran towards him,

Jay scowled at Cyclonis, she tried to speak but nothing came out, Jay had the oblivion crystal, and now she was about to put it to good use, she sent a blast through the staff, hitting Cyclonis her body turned to over a million purple grains. As it happened Cyclonis let out a blood curdling yelp as she was sent to the realm of oblivion by her own sister,

Over by the wall,

''Aerrow, don't do this'' sobbed Piper as she clasped his hand, tears running down her face,

''Piper's right dude, you've been through worse…Or not, COME ON!'' Finn shouted as he knelt down beside his friend, one tear fell off his cheek.

Junko helped Jay over to Aerrow, tears also filling up her eyes. Piper stood up and turned away, and covered her mouth with one hand, the other left hanging, she turned around when she felt something soft on her middle finger, Aerrow had a hold of it,

She ran back to sit next to him,

There was a long silence, all eyes on Piper and Aerrow,

''Don't leave Aerrow'' Piper whispered softly, Aerrow did not answer, but managed to pull himself up and kiss Piper one last time, he pulled away from her and smiled before closing his eyes,

''No, no, no, no, Aerrow, Aerrow!….Aerrow?'' Piper sobbed,

the room fell silent until a loud crash came from behind them, Jay was sitting on her knees hanging her head, Finn, unsure what was going on leaned over to his side, noticing two silvery tear drops drip from Jay's eyes,

''Hey!'' Finn shouted, Jay did not move, ''OI!'' He shouted again, until Jay's faint voice said,

''This is all my fault'' Finn walked over to her,

''What are you talking about? It's not your fault'' he said wrapping his arms around her, Piper also looked up,

''Yes it is!'' she sobbed clinging onto Finn, ''Right at the beginning, if I'd have just left, Aerrow wouldn't be dead''

After that the room was filled with sobs and sniffs from the Storm Hawks, but they did get back on the Condor and they had to tell Stork who's answer was,

''I knew it! I was right, you should always listen to a Merb! And you thought I was paranoid! HA!''

Noticing that no one was actually listing to him, he turned to the window and looked up at the clouds,

''Sleep well Aerrow'' He muttered, ''Piper when do we take off?''

''Tomorrow, in the morning'' Piper said as she walked over to Jay, who was curled up in the corner, ''I'm sorry, Jay'' she said as she sat next to her.

0o0o0o0o

Dun dun dun

Aerrow died

Shame

D

anything else you peoples want to see ????

tell me purdy pleez


	9. Farewell

The Condor floated quietly through the sky, it was in the early hours of Tuesday morning, there was never any sky traffic on Tuesday.

Jay was standing by the window looking over at the view in front of her, the sun was just poking out from behind the clouds, this made her smile ever so slightly.

The doors opened and Finn walked through the door, yawning and stretching he then noticed Jay standing by the window staring at him,

''Hey'' Finn said quietly as he walked over to join Jay,

''Hey'' she said softly looking back at the sunrise, Finn handed her a small cup and raised his eyebrows,

''It's hot chocolate'' Finn said with a small giggle ''It's yum'' Jay looked at Finn then took a small sip from the cup and looked at Finn again,

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' Finn yelped pointing at his pale skin,

''No'' Jay muttered, ''You're fine''

''Good'' Finn said smiling at his pink-haired friend, who also smiled back, ''It wasn't your fault''

''Can we please not go into that again, I still feel sick from last night'' Jay sobbed looking at the cocoa in her cup,

''So do I, I think we all do'' Finn said looking at the clouds,

''Well, at least Cyclonis is dead'' Jay answered trying to make Finn feel a little better,

''She might be, but its not going to bring Aerrow back any time soon, is it?'' Finn grunted, Jay looked at the floor,

''No, it's not''

The pair were quiet for a brief second until Finn stood up and took hold of Jay's hand,

''Maybe, things would be simpler if—um, I think…I don't know'' Finn muttered, ''But I should have done this a while ago'' Jay felt his warm breath on her face, their lips coming ever closer, they were only centimetres away until Junko burst through the door,

''WAFFLES!''

Jay and Finn both jumped causing them to head butt each other,

''Geez girl, what's your head made out of, STEEL?!'' Finn shouted clutching his forehead,

''I could ask you the same thing!'' Jay shouted rubbing her temples and closing her eyes,

''Um, were you guys in the middle of something here?'' Junko asked, feeling very out of place, Finn stomped up to him and going face to face with the Wallop,

''Only a little'' Finn screeched making Junko jump and run off back to his quarters.

Finn walked back over to Jay, who was, once again standing by the window. Finn gently pressed his lips against Jay's, she didn't seem completely shocked about what was happening and closed her eyes, and Finn put his hand on her neck and closed his eyes to.

Piper then calmly entered the room without making a peep, she smiled when she noticed Jay and Finn kissing in the sun rise, but it made her remember of a past time she'd spent with Aerrow…

Flash Back 

_Aerrow flicked a strand of hair away from Pipers face, she smiled back at him, his jade green eyes where glistening as the moon light hit them,_

''_Is this the way you pictured it?'' Piper asked,_

''_It doesn't matter what it looks like, just as long as you are here'' Aerrow replied taking her hand and kissing her softly._

_The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining down on Piper and Aerrow, they never wanted this night to end, and at the moment, they didn't think that any thing was going to tear them apart._

**End**

Piper remembered how she loved her time alone with Aerrow, and how sure she was that Finn would appreciate being left with Jay.

Piper left heading back to her quarters with no noise what so ever.

Later that evening the Storm Hawks where on the runway wishing Jay farewell,

''You know, you're welcome to come join us'' Finn said, hoping that she'd accept,

''Sorry Finn, this one flies the skies alone'' Jay said turning away and hopping on her skimmer and for the last time taking off and flying away from the Condor and into the skies,

on Terra Cyclonia, Jay landed, the place had changed, it seemed as if all the cruelty had ended and the people who lived there under the evil rein of Master Cyclonis was no more,

Jay left a small flower to mark that she'd been there, this was also a mark that the fiery haired leader was killed here, and hope that, that day will be remembered.

END OF MAN 

**Hope you liked it **


End file.
